Lo que las palabras guardan
by Ashabi
Summary: •Viñeta• Porque un "felicidades" de Sasuke puede ser más especial de lo que parece...y Sakura lo sabe a la perfección, pues al final, nacieron con la habilidad de entenderse sin usar tantas palabras. (Viñeta basada en el capítulo 500 de Naruto Shippuden)


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Nota:** Viñeta hecha a mi perspectiva del pequeño momento SS en la boda de Naruto y Hinata :'v

 **Lo que las palabras guardan**

•

Es de noche y las estrellas acompañan a tu soledad. Tu espalda se encuentra acomodada en el tronco de un árbol de sakura y suspiras largamente, recibiendo a la brisa primaveral.

Sabes perfectamente que tu mejor amigo, casi hermano, contrae nupcias con la hija del líder del Clan Hyuuga: Hinata Hyuuga, el día de mañana. Y el hecho te alegra, al final Naruto ha dejado de lado el amor no correspondido que sentía por Sakura para entregarse de lleno al cariño que la chica Hyuuga le ha profesado con el pasar de los años.

Todo está bien… hasta aquí.

"¿Iré o no iré?" La pregunta te agobia. La culpa aun reside en lo más profundo de tu cabeza, pues por más años que llevas viajando en busca de expiar tus pecados, aun no encuentras el nirvana; quizás no lo encuentres jamás, has cometido hechos atroces. Sigues teniendo pesadillas mientras duermes debajo de algún árbol, y aunque en algunas ocasiones quisieras que alguien estuviera allí para reconfortarte, conoces la realidad: estás solo.

"¿Quiero seguir estando solo?"

El concepto de compañía y amor aun no te es claro, toda tu vida ha estado cargada de sensaciones negras y llenas de odio, es lógico que titubees al ver luz. Como un flash, se te viene a la mente la imagen de tu ex compañera de equipo mirándote anhelante y sonrojada, digiriendo tu: _"Volveré pronto, gracias"._

"¿Ella ya habrá encontrado un nuevo amor?"

Es lo mejor, sonríes amargamente, recostándote en el pasto del bosque manchado de pétalos rosados. El amor que siente o sentía, no lo sabes del todo, siempre la ha dañado más que haberla hecho sentir viva. No estaría mal que ella asistiera mañana con una pareja que la representara.

"No".

Jamás. La conoces, es la mujer más terca y al mismo tiempo, tierna que has conocido. La dañas con tu ausencia, sabes que sí, pero puedes apostar el único brazo que te queda a que Sakura aún sigue sosteniendo la cuerda del amor que te profesa.

Y eres un jodido egoísta, lo sabes, porque eso te alegra. De algún modo, dentro de tu pecho, siempre has sentido la sensación de que ella es tuya.

"¿Así es como un Uchiha comienza a amar…?"

La luna llena admira como es que llevas tu brazo a tu rostro y lo cubres, escondiendo una sonrisa sincera. De pensar en la boda del _dobe,_ has pasado a pensar en la molestia de cabellos rosas.

Aun cuando le prometiste que volverías pronto, sabes que este no es el momento, aún falta… Sin embargo, sabes que no puedes quedarte atrás con uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de la vida de Naruto, y aunque no estés presente, algo debes hacer.

"Claro…"

Descubres tu rostro y dejas que la luz lunar dé de lleno a tu rostro. También mañana cumple años Sakura, es por eso la tienes tan presente, así que tu cabeza ya tiene en mente un detalle para ambos sucesos.

"Naruto, Sakura… hasta en pensamientos me han jodido".

Y aun así, los quieres como ellos jamás tendrán idea.

•

•

•

El vuelo de un halcón surca los cielos que rodean un día especial para Konoha. Bajo él, una joven de cabellos rosas mira con cierta desilusión a las parejas recién formadas de la aldea: Shikamaru y Temari, Sai e Ino; pues con todo su corazón, hubiera deseado que su amado estuviera con ella.

Cierto Uchiha falta en el lugar.

Pero no pasa ni un solo segundo para que su corazón se llene de dolor, cuando el halcón que volaba en el firmamento se acerca a ella y así, Sakura le extiende la mano para que se coloque allí. Sus ojos verdes admiran al animal y otea sorprendida al ver lo que carga la pata del ave: una nota.

Toma la nota de la pata del halcón y lo deja ir, mirando con ilusión el vuelo del animal. Su corazón repiquetea emocionado y sufre un sobresalto al leer el contenido:

" _Felicidades"._

Así que al final… él no la ha olvidado. Sasuke y Sakura siempre han podido entenderse sin decir mucho, como si algún dios hubiera predestinado que los ojos esmeraldas de ella por inercia siempre entenderían a los ónix de él, por esto que ella entiende el significado de la nota.

Cuando Sakura encuentra el momento adecuado, a paso campante, se acerca a los novios con una sonrisa sincera, extendiéndoles la nota.

Ambos la leen y Hinata sonríe, quedándose con la simple palabra: "felicidades". Pero para Naruto no es así, él entiende a sus amigos a la perfección y una sonrisa zorruna surca su rostro: esa nota es un detalle de ambos, Sasuke y Sakura.

—El _teme_ al final no se ha olvidado de nosotros, ¿verdad Sakura-chan?

—Así es, Naruto.

Sakura se despide de ellos, completamente feliz, llevándose la satisfacción de que para Sasuke, ella es especial. Porque con poco, siempre Sasuke le dará mucho, y espera con más alegría, el día en que regresará él y dirá:

"—He vuelto, Sakura".

Y ella responderá, abrazándolo con amor:

"—Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun".

•

•

•

Tu halcón vuelve a tus manos después de haberse quedado algunos minutos viendo la boda, mejor dicho, de haber observado a Sakura.

Te guste o no, algo en tu pecho se ha encendido al admirar, a través de los ojos del ave, la felicidad de Sakura por tu pequeño detalle. No has estado presente en este día especial, aun así, ha quedado claro una cosa: la nota ha contado como unión entre ella y tú.

Después de tu desvelo al pensarlo mucho, has aceptado que tu egoísmo es una mierda, pues Sakura es para ti y tú eres para ella. Así siempre fue… y así siempre seguirá siendo.

"Tsk… molestia".

Los Uchiha son peculiares y no eres la excepción, tu Sharingan carga el poder con el que nace el Uchiha: proteger a los suyos por el simple hecho de quererlos. Y ella ha logrado ganarse un pedazo de tu corazón el cual creíste congelado hace tiempo atrás.

 **N/A:** *Refunfuña*. Agh, yo ya no iba a publicar nada en Marzo, pero… no pude evitar hacer un pequeño fic sobre el momento SS de hoy. No he visto ni el mísero capítulo XD pero aquí ando ya fangirleando.

Sé que es raro haber narrado en dos perspectivas distintas (tercera persona, segunda persona) pero pues mi corazón lo quiso así xd, ya en serio, mi cerebro sabe que no pudo haber existido otra manera.

¡Saludos!


End file.
